Pet Gone Wild
Summary After Buttons is lonely when Patrica and Florence takes Carino to The Fireside girls' pet day insted of her when Doofenshimtz blast his rampage-inatior on her she goes wild everywhere and Phineas and Ferb must help get her back to normal.,Meanwhile Doofenshimitz makes cat food fall out of the sky to cover up the eniter tri-state area. Songs TBA End Credits As a refence for Carico praying to god that Buttons wouldn't kill him now he's praying for cat food ,but doesn't work until Lisa Verlean says "Michale I can't belive you forgot cat food for Patrica and Florence's cat what do you think cat food is gonna fall from the sky?" then a pile of 10 cans of cat food falls out of the sky (due to Doofenshimitz's cat food intaior) Gallery soon Running gags Too Young Line man:Aren't you a little too young to stop a rabbit monster? Phineas:Yes,yes we are man:well if you get hurt i'll wait by the pay phone and i'll call an ambulence Ferb's line TBA Florence's line TBA Florence's scream When Monster Buttons lifts the roof off the Fireside girls lodge before she kidnaps Carico Watcha doin' Isabella:Phineas what are you doing her we gotta get outta her! Phineas:why? Patrica:Well Buttons grew the size of that giant moth thing from those Japense movies. Perry's entarnce to the liar the umbrella thing from Hide and Seek Memorable quotes soon Background info. *Carly is a female version of Carl *Patrica has a teddy bear named Ted-Tad *Carico is Itilain for cute *info needed Conuity *the cat returns and is given the name Carino (Patrica in Wonderland,Dennis returns) *Wanda re-appears along with her interen and niece Carly (Day of the living geltain,Isabella and the temple of sap) *It once agians mentions that Florence is part Itilain (A Phineas and Ferb Reunion) *Lisa steals the fall ot of the sky joke which is a refence to Candace stealing the wathca doin' *Wanda waiting for Buttons is simalir to what Magior Monagram was doing (Hail Doofina) comeing soon Allusions *'The Title':The title is a pun of anything that has gone wild in it.For instedence Girls Gone Wild * Opposites Attract:Some of the song makes refences to both the song and the video by Paula Abdul.Even when Buttons and Carino *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch :During the end credits when Carino is praying for cat food is sort of realted to what Saelm was doing in '''Little Orphan Hilda'. *''Mothra'':Patrica mentions a moth thing from a japense movie which is a refnce to the moth thingy *Over the Hedge:When a person confuses rabbit monster with rabid monster it is a refence to what Hammy said ,but backwards *comeing soon Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Mae Whitman as Patrica * Connie Talbot as Florence * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Isabella Murad as Milly * Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger Category:Season 8 Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages